


Insomnia

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual References, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Levi and a similar sleep deprived soul are looking for a cure for their annoying insomnia
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Paths Crossed

Just like every night, he can't sleep. It's not the heat, not any noise or other outside disturbance; it's his damn fool head.   
His damn fool head taking his survivor's guilt and twisting it around in all kinds of fucked up ways.   
He's been told by numerous "experts", that what he's experiencing is PTSD, but he doesn't agree.   
Just good ole fashioned survivor's guilt and a fuck load of childhood trauma. 

He's been trying to force himself to lie down, but it hasn't been working.   
The only bit of sleep he gets is in his chair, and it's crap sleep.   
With a sigh that seems to come all the way up from his toes, he gets up and dressed.   
'Might as well take a walk', he thinks and heads out the door.   
He notices you, sitting on the merlons and sipping a cup of tea; but he continues on with barely a nod.  
'Probably just got off watch", he thinks dismissively and heads towards the stairs that lead off the walls.  
But you're out there the next night, and the next, and even the next night after.  
What's your deal? He wonders. Who are you, and how come he hasn't noticed you before?   
Another miserable soul denied a decent night's sleep?  
That sucks. 

The next evening he's down in the mess hall grabbing some tea when a voice comes from behind him. He turns around and finds you.

"Another sleepless night?"

Now he does take the time to get a look at you, and what he sees appeals to him in a way that makes him slightly uncomfortable.   
You're pretty, that's for sure; but what really gets him is your tired eyes, so similar to his own.   
Stepping back in response to the sudden fluttering in the pit of his stomach he gives a small tsk sound and turns back to his tea making.  
You 'tsk' back at him, and he turns to you surprised. He catches you rolling your eyes as you head into the pantry.  
'What a little shit you are.' He thinks, and watches you rummaging around for a snack. 

"You're definitely not going to get any sleep drinking all that black tea, you know." You call out, searching around and finally finding some jerky that looks marginally appealing.

"Says who?"

"Science, handsome." You say, giving him a wink and brushing past him towards the door.  
Handsome? The fluttering is back, and he can feel his face burning up too.

'Definitely a shit.' He thinks and turns back to his tea.


	2. A Tentative Friendship

"Good morning soldier. Or is it still evening? Fuck." He groans, and plops down on the bench across from you.   
"Yes."  
"Huh? Morning, yes? Or evening, yes?"  
"Yes."  
He gives a brief chuckle and drops his head on the table, annoyed at how fucking tired he is.  
"I'm doing some reading on sleep deprivation and effective sleep techniques. Pretty interesting."  
"Yeah?" He asks, curiosity peaked. "What kind of techniques?"  
You shrug. "Mostly a collection of folk cures. No one has really come up with a specific sleep medicine as of yet, but I'm toying with the idea of maybe trying these out."  
"I'm in."  
"Yeah?" You look up in surprise, not expecting that at all.  
"Sure. What's the harm? Worse case scenario is I still don't sleep."  
"Well let me finish this book first. I want to make sure I've got this all down first."  
"Reasonable. If none of these works, we can always try simultaneously knocking each other unconscious." He gets up and leaves, your friendly chuckle following. 

"Hey Hanji!" He walks into the lab and looks around. He doesn't see her immediately, so starts wandering around and looking at various test tubes and beakers.  
"Over here!" Her head pops up momentarily and he makes his way over. "Don't touch those! Unless you want the lab to explode!"  
"What the fuck are you up to now?"  
"Chemical compound which when applied to the thunder spears, amplifies their effect."  
"Huh. That's actually pretty good. Do you think you could concoct a sleeping aide?"  
She looks at him questioningly and he clarifies.  
"Not for me, I have a friend and she-"  
"YOU have FRIEND? SHE?"  
"Acquaintance." He clarifies. "I want-"  
"Ah, you want to drug her up and drag her to your man cave?" She teases, giving him a wink.  
"No! Fuck Hanj I-"  
"Because we both know that's the only way you'd ever get any!" She's rolling with laughter now, and Levi has to suppress the urge to bust her face in.  
"Forget it." He turns on his heel and storms to the door. 

You're sitting under an apple tree next to the training field reading about an hour later, and he hesitantly sits beside you.   
Hanji's teasing has effected him a little more than he cares to admit.  
"Oh hey." You say distractedly, turning to the next page.  
"Hey. How's your reading?"  
"Almost done. Did you want to decide on what to try first?"  
"What are our options?"  
"Chamomile tea, meditation, mantras-"  
"What now?"  
"Mantras. I'll elaborate when we try it. We also have yoga, massage, getting drunk-"  
He snorts laughter at this.  
"-and sex. Wow. We can skip that one." You're blushing and so is he. He clears his throat awkwardly and turns away in embarrassment.  
"Let's try the tea, shall we?"  
You nod in agreement. "When? And where do we conduct our little experiment?"   
"My quarters will be fine. And how about tonight?"  
"Sounds good." You say, getting up. Levi follows suit. "What time?"  
"Ten."  
You give a wave as you head to the barracks. "No more black tea for the day, ok?"  
He nods in acknowledgement and heads off in the opposite direction.


	3. The Not-So-Great Chamomile Experiment

Ten O' Clock rolls around and you show up right on the dot. He opens the door, and his eyes widen in surprise.   
He's not sure what he was expecting... you still in your uniform perhaps?  
You're in a baggy sweatshirt and leggings, and for some reason he just finds the combo absolutely adorable.  
Not that he'd tell you that.

"Hi! I brought the tea!" You tell him, moving past to set the tray on his coffee table.  
"Great. How long does this take to go into effect?"  
"Depends. You actually have to relax. So no paperwork. Got any books?"  
He gives you an incredulous look.   
"Read for pleasure? What the fuck for?? I have tactical manuals..."  
Now it's your turn to wear the look. "Ew Captain! No!"  
"Well what the fuck did you expect to find? Romance novels? And call me Levi, for fuck sake."  
"Alright Levi." You say with a roll of your eyes. "I guess we're left with pleasant conversation. Well, conversation, anyway."  
"Just pour the fucking tea already."  
"Keep your pants on 'Levi'." You grab the pot and start pouring.  
"Don't know what makes you think they'd be coming off anytime soon."  
"A girl can dream, can't she?" You shoot back sarcastically. "Here. Drink your damn tea."  
You plop down on one end of the couch, eyeing him cautiously. Is that all he's going to do tonight? Bite your head off?  
He takes a sip of his tea, and his eyes widen in surprise. "This isn't half bad."  
"Glad you approve."

He gets about half way done with his cup, and he sets it down; a strange look on his face.  
"Levi?"  
"My throat is all tingly. Odd...." He looks at you.  
"Holy Fuck!"  
"YN?" He manages to rasp out.  
His lips and eyes are puffed out, and his face is covered in hives.  
"We need to get you to Hanji." You put an arm around him and your shoulder underneath him enough to help him stand.   
He's fucking heavy for such a short man, but you get him down to the lab with no incident.

She laughs her ass off the minute she sees him.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Chamomile tea. I think he's allergic."  
"Bring him over here." Hanji chuckles, and indicates a cot tucked into a corner.  
"Don't want him too close to Sawny and Bean, he might give the poor things nightmares!" Hanji bursts out in another gale of laughter.  
"Fuck...you." He manages to rasp out.  
"Oh Levi, your poor face!" You say, and hold up a mirror that Hanji handed you with a wink.  
He takes a look. "Seems like an improvement to me..."  
"Levi!" You exclaim, and then helplessly fall into laughter.


	4. Mindfulness and Meditation

"Well? What's next?" He asks.  
You turn in surprise. You really weren't expecting him so soon. He seems like he's in a foul mood. Well, fouler than usual.  
"Meditation is supposed to work..."  
"Meditation." He says doubtfully.  
"Yes, Levi. Do I need to go over the concept with you?"  
"Do I look like a dumbass?" He asks, eyeing you dangerously.  
"Yes." You say simply, and turn back to the gear you're cleaning. He just rolls his eyes, and comes to sit next to you.  
"Will there be chamomile tea?"  
You snort laughter. "I had nightmares about that face for days, fuck no." This time, he actually laughs too.  
"What time?" He asks.  
"Same as before. You're place or mine?"  
"Mine. Do you want help with that?" He asks, nodding to your odm gear.  
You shrug, and the two of you set to cleaning in companionable silence. 

"Alright, so what are we supposed to do now?" He asks, as you walk in that evening.  
"We're supposed to empty our minds, I-"  
"Shouldn't be a problem for you, YN"  
"Wow Levi, so witty! Find a comfortable place to sit."  
He does, and you follow suit. "So basically, we're going to try just focusing on our breath at first. So we close our eyes, and just.... breathe I guess?" You shrug, giving him an apologetic look.  
"Seriously? That's fucking dumb! How is that supposed to help either of us sleep?"  
"I don't know! It's supposed to help us relax! Are we going to do this or not? Fuck!"  
"Alright! Fuck, YN you don't have to yell at me!"  
"Close your eyes, Levi." You close yours, and start the process of relaxation.  
"How long do we n-"  
"SHHH!"  
"Okay, okay. Fuck." He rolls his eyes and focuses on his breathing.

He pops an eye open, and looks at you; almost chuckling. You look so damn serious, like you're putting mass amounts of effort into this.  
What would happen if he reached out and..  
No. Damn it Levi, you're supposed to be doing the exact same thing. Now...  
You're looking at him now, too. You both squeeze your eyes shut again, only to peek at each other a second later. You start to giggle.  
"Levi, stop!"  
"What? I'm not doing anything... you need to focus on your breathing...." You can see he's trying very hard not to laugh, and this makes you laugh harder.  
"Dammit! Okay, let's try this again!" You close your eyes. 

Levi:  
He thinks he's doing pretty damn good, except the scent of your perfume keeps invading his senses, and it's a huge distraction.   
It's not terrible, he actually likes it; but that just leads to more distractions. Like, how soft is your skin? If he kissed you, would you kiss him back?   
Do you even like him in that way at all? Fuck!   
After several minutes of trying to just breathe, but instead thinking about you in even more specific ways; he just gives up.  
"I give up, YN. I don't think meditation is for me at all."  
"You sure?" You give him a sympathetic look.  
"Yeah." He says, and resists the urge to try the whole kiss thing out. What WOULD you do, he wonders? "I'll see you in the morning, YN."


	5. The Power of Hmmmm

You show up a little earlier than usual, he never came down to the messhall for dinner.  
"I brought you something to eat, dumbass."  
He looks up in surprise. "What time is it?"  
"Nine O'clock."  
"What?" He comes over to the couch to sit next to you, and grabs the bowl. "Thanks."  
"Your welcome. Ready to hear about tonight's epic adventure?"  
He nods, too busy stuffing his face.

"Tonight will be another meditation, but it will utilize what is called a mantra."  
He swallows quickly to ask between bites. "What's a mantra?"  
"It's a word or sound you repeat to aide in meditation and relaxation."  
"So any word? Any sound?"  
You shrug. "I guess so. Is there a word that makes you feel relaxed?"  
"How about blowjob?"  
"Levi!" You punch him lightly on the arm, causing him to spill some of his soup.  
"What? I think that could be very relaxing..."  
"No! Something else!" You say, laughing helplessly. The fact that he makes you laugh has him feeling good, and he can't help but to continue.  
"No, you're probably right. I don't have any clue whether a blowjob is relaxing or not."  
You're laughing even harder now.  
"Want to find out?"  
You're doubled over now, and honestly having some difficulty breathing.  
"Fine." He says, taking his bowl to the sink. "We'll try something else."

"How about we just focus on a sound?"  
"I can think of plenty of sounds that would go along with a blowjob." He says, coming back to sit with you on the couch.  
"Levi! God, would you stop? Okay, how about just saying hmmm. It stretches out kinda, I guess it seems soothing?"  
"Fine we'll try it." He says, getting comfortable.

"Hmmmmm" You start out, eyes closed.  
"Hmmmmm" You both do it this time.  
"I still think blowjob would be better..."  
"HMMMMMM" You say a little louder, trying to ignore him.  
"B-loooooooooowjooooooob."  
"Oh my god Levi, I can't do this if you're not being serious!"  
"Okay. Sorry YN."  
"Hmmmmmmm"  
He leans towards you, putting his lips right to your ear.  
"Thanks YN, that was one hell of a b-looooowjooob"  
"Damn you!" You yell, and surprise him by tackling him to the floor.   
He reacts quickly though, rolling you so that he is now on top and eyeing you with his trademark stare.

"I knew you liked the idea, you just couldn't wait to get me on my back, could you?"  
You punch him in the chest, eyeing him curiously. "What's with you tonight? All this blowjob talk suddenly?"  
What does he tell you? That he actually dreamed you were giving him one last night?  
He's pretty sure that would go poorly. With a sigh, he gets up off of you, and holds out his hand to help you up. You take it, and as he pulls he actually jerks you into his arms.  
"Try again tomorrow night?"  
You blush rather fiercely at his closeness.  
"Okay. Goodnight, Levi."  
He watches you leave with a smile.


	6. Anticlimatic Yoga

"Why are we in the training room instead of my quarters, YN?"  
"Because in here, we have comfy mats to use. We're doing yoga."  
"Ugh, seriously? I'm not a fucking pretzel, YN."  
"But you are a stubborn ass, come on get on the floor with me."  
He lifts a brow your way, and you roll your eyes. "Don't even start in again, Levi. Come on, in for a penny..."  
"Yeah yeah, I know." He drops down to his knees with you. "All right. What now?"  
"This is called wide-kneed child's pose and it's supposed to aide in relaxation." You get into position, and he watches you for a moment before carefully joining in.  
"Ow. This is kinda dumb YN."  
"Yeah about as dumb as your idea of simultaneously knocking each other unconscious, Levi. Now roll your head back and forth on the mat like this."   
You demonstrate and he snorts laughter.  
"You look ridiculous."  
"Yeah, so do you. Knock it off, Levi."   
After about fifteen minutes, Levi gives you a rather uncomfortable look.  
"Hey YN?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you feel relaxed? Like at all?"  
You sigh and sit up. "Not really, no. Do you want to quit?"   
"I'm pretty flexible, but this was just ridiculous. Plus", he says carefully getting up from his position, "I think my neck just died."   
He gives his head a few experimental turns. "Yeah, it's dead."  
You look at him brightly. "Well, tomorrow night is massage. That will be way easier!"  
"Massage?" He echoes in alarm.  
'How is you rubbing me down going to be easier? Shit!', he thinks and momentarily hides his blushing face.  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" You look at him curiously. He sure is acting strange....   
"N-no! Of c-course n-not!" He stammers, and gets up; pulling you with him. "Want to go get tea?"  
"Yeah sounds good." You make your way to the mess hall, him giving you little cautious side glances the whole way.  
'I can't wait until tomorrow night. No, it's going to be bad; I just know it. Fuck. I'm going to mess it up in royal fashion.'   
He glances over again, taking in your smiling profile. 'I wonder if she's thinking about tomorrow night too?' He sighs. 'Probably not.'  
"Hey YN? Why don't we just do the massage thing now?"  
"Yeah? You want to?"  
Is it his imagination, or is that eagerness in your voice?  
"I mean yeah, why not? My neck is fucked right now."  
You nod in assent as you head into the mess hall.   
"So who wants to go first? You?"  
"No, I'll give you yours first." He says, hoping he doesn't sound too eager.  
"What about your neck?" You hand him a cup of tea as you say this, eyeing him questioningly.   
"Just sit down." He says firmly.  
"Yes sir!" You say pertly, and with a slightly dirty look; he sets to work.  
He didn't really think this through though, and now he's so nervous he can barely put his hands on you.   
At least at first. He's so keyed up over this little experiment that his hands press and pinch a little too hard.  
"Fragile flower, here."  
"Sorry!"  
He tries to be gentler, but he's so damn nervous! You squirm out from underneath his grasp suddenly, and he steps back.  
"Jeez Levi, what has gotten into you lately? Here. Sit down and I'll do you."  
'Oh I wish....' He thinks, sitting himself in the chair. Your hands are on him now and he's done for.  
'Fuuuuck'  
Your touch is firm, but gentle at the same time and he wonders to himself how your simple touch is turning him into a steaming pile of putty.   
Thoroughly relaxed, he leans his head back against you and closes his eyes; trying to focus on what you're doing in the hopes he can mimic it himself.   
He wants to try to give you a massage again after all, he buggered it up the first time.  
"Are you falling asleep?"  
Your words jerk him awake. He really was dozing, and now you step back, thoroughly disappointing.  
"Let's try and get some sleep", you say and turn to the door. "It can be my turn tomorrow! Night!"  
'How the fuck am I getting any sleep when the thought of fondling you tomorrow is rampaging through my head?' He thinks, and with a groan he gets up to put his cup in the sink.


	7. Is this too Awkward for You?

He slept like shit. Well, shittier, would be a more apt description of said failed attempt.   
He wasn't wrong, it was thoughts of you that kept him up, and he almost wishes he never would have met you in the first place.  
Almost.  
On the other hand, he likes the stability you've given him.   
Though every one of your sleep experiments have failed utterly, having you as a constant positive force in his life has not been a bad deal at all. Refreshing actually.  
He feels kinda like what he imagines those teenage boys on his squad feel like.   
Dumb, over-excited and like his nerves are buzzing underneath his skin. He just can't seem to get tonight out of his head.   
His thoughts have been ranging from the simply horrible   
(he screws up and you leave in disappointment)  
to the simply wonderful (he's brave and kisses you and you kiss him back)   
He has no reason to worry about these things though, knowing him he won't have the courage to even tell you how he feels, let alone kiss you.   
He sighs in frustration and sits back down.  
"About time, Levi. You were starting to give me whiplash." Erwin says, pushing a stack of paperwork Levi's way.   
"I'm not sure if you were even listening to me at all, but this needs attention before our next expedition."  
Levi doesn't bother to respond, grabbing the papers and heading out the door. Only two more hours to go.   
Shit.

"Hi!" You show up tonight with an armload of supplies, and he looks at them curiously.  
"What's all this?" He asks, picking up a long stick and sniffing it. He jerks his head back and sneezes.  
"Bless you." you say, setting it all down on the counter.   
"Aromatherapy is supposed to aide in the relaxation process and this oil is said to help relax the muscles when applied to the skin during massage."   
You sniff, then hold it out to him as well. He gives it an experimental sniff and raises an eyebrow approvingly.  
"Smells like cinnamon."  
"Yeah, I like it! We didn't have all the supplies last night, so after you give me mine, I can give you a massage too."  
He gulps, and manages to stutter out an 'okay', as you begin to get things set up.   
He watches you move around the room, lighting incense and his eyes widen in surprise when you come back to the couch unbuttoning your shirt.  
"W-what are you d-d-doing?"  
"Levi, how are you going to get the oil on my skin with a shirt in the way? I'm wearing a tank top, see?"  
He sighs in relief. That relief is short-lived when you turn around and he sees how much cleavage there is to view.  
'ooooh man.' 

You sit down and look back at him, noting his slightly uncomfortable look. "Just don't murder my shoulders like you did last night."   
With that, you turn back around, awaiting your massage. He takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly; trying to remember what you did for him.  
'Firm and soft. I can do this, right? Firm and soft, Levi.'  
"Hey YN? So what do I do? Just pour this oil shit on you?"  
"No! The apothecary said only a couple drops will do."  
He applies the oil to his hands, and sets to work. He starts out hesitantly, but gains confidence when this time you don't make any complaints.  
"This feels sooo goood, Levi." You kind of half moan, and rest your head against him; eyes closed.  
"How long should I do this for?" About ten minutes have gone by, and he's not really in a rush to stop.  
"Whenever you're ready, I guess. Believe me, I could sit here and take this treatment all night."  
'Me too' he thinks, and continues to work on your arms. He's liking this. A lot. 'We should do this every night' he thinks, moving back to your shoulders.   
'I sure wouldn't say no, that's for sure'. He's actually getting a little excited. His turn is next.  
"Hey YN? My fingers are starting to cramp."  
You sigh, and then look back at him. "Okay. Take your shirt off and lie down."

His eyes widen in sudden panic. "M-my sh-shirt? Lie d-d-down?"  
"The oil Levi, remember? Why are you being so weird? I've seen you without a shirt before. Also, I want you to lie down because I'm going to work on your back."  
"O-okay." He strips his shirt off and then lies down, feeling incredibly nervous. He relaxes rather quickly though, as the feel of your hands continues.  
You stop what you're doing after a couple minutes though. A weird chuffing noise is coming from the pillow.  
"Levi?"  
He turns his head to speak. "I'm good. Just go easy down there."  
You continue, but he jumps slightly, emitting another of those chuffing noises. You begin to grin. My isn't THIS fun?  
"Levi, are you ticklish?" you ask teasingly, and attack his ribs lightly. He jumps up with a howl.  
"Stop!" He yells, and tackles you; pinning you to the floor and tickling you back. 

You squeal in laughter, writhing underneath him in an effort to escape. He drops down on top of you then, and you gaze steadily at each other.  
"I should go." You say, pushing him gently off and standing up. He looked like he was about to kiss you, and it set off a wave of panic.  
'Fuck' he thinks, watching you walk out the door. He WAS on the verge of kissing you, and the fail leaves him feeling a little depressed.


	8. Shit-Faced

He jumps as the door bursts open, nearly spilling his inkwell. Your grand and epic entrance really makes him wish he hadn't given you a key.  
"Are you ready for tonight's shenanigans?"  
"Jesus, YN you nearly gave me a heart attack! The fuck you got up your sleeve tonight?"  
You hold forth the bottles of whiskey you brought and bow. "ta-da!"  
"Are we really going to do this? I spent all day with Hanji laughing about how I smelled like 'New Cinnamon-scented Levi', now she's going to be calling me whiskey breath."  
"Hey, the New Cinnamon-scented Levi is way better than 'Original Scent, now with extra bleach'!"  
"It's the bleach that brought the ladies."  
"Yeah, Levi. Brought them to tears maybe. Come on, there's devilry afoot!" You head into his small kitchen area and grab two glasses. 

He sits on the couch with a sigh, and quickly straightens his shirt. He wants to look nice. He wants you to think he does, too.  
You glance at him quickly before pouring some alcohol in both glasses. "New shirt?"  
"Yeah, what do you think?"  
"It's nice."  
He slumps in disappointment, but perks up a bit a moment later when you snuggle against him and hand him a glass.  
"A toast. To sleepless nights and the ridiculous conversations our sleep deprived asses find ourselves in!"  
He smiles, and clinks his glass to yours. You both take a swig.  
"BLECH!" You exclaim, eyes squeezed shut and tongue hanging out. He laughs, and you give him a friendly shove. The second drink doesn't go down too well either.  
"You okay, YN?"  
"Yeah. Keep 'em comin'!"

Two hours later:  
"Uuuuuuh" You groan, face plastered against his chest. He looks down at you in amusement.  
"YN? Do you want to call it a night?"  
You look up at him with alcohol glazed eyes. "No. Let's have another." You reach for the last bottle, which is damn near empty; and he pulls you back.  
"I think you've had enough."  
"What? Nu-uh! You're not even buzzed yet, are you?" You give him an accusing look while playing drunkenly with his lower lip.  
He pulls back, mildly irritated.  
"No, and I don't intend to be."   
"I need to go to the bathroom." You manage to get yourself to your feet and teeter towards his bathroom.   
You're about half way there when you stumble into the wall.  
"Oi!" He jumps up and dashes over, catching you before you hit the floor. "Fuck YN, no more alcohol for you ever."  
"Ish fine." You slur, and then your eyes widen. "Levi, I'm going to throw up."  
"Fuck!" He drags you into the bathroom and literally throws you at the toilet. "Don't get any on the floor!"  
He listens to you toss your guts for about five minutes, and then there's silence. With a sigh he opens the door and peeks in. Your head is resting on the toilet seat, and there's vomit on your pants and shirt. Rolling his eyes in amused disgust, he looks around the room. No vomit anywhere else, thank god.  
He looks at you lying there for a moment, and then sighs. You can't stay in those clothes. He's going to have to help you get changed, isn't he? Gods, he doesn't know whether to laugh, cry or jump for joy.

"Yn?...." He gives you a shake. "YN?....." Nothing. You're passed out cold. He leaves and comes back moments later with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Taking a deep breath, he sets to work undressing you.  
'I feel like such a pervert' He thinks to himself, and tries to get you dressed as fast as possible. Unfortunately or blessedly, he finds himself distracted by your panties for a good minute before he shakes his head and forcibly looks away.  
'Those barely cover anything!' He thinks, with pink tinged cheeks and an embarrassed smile. Once you're finally dressed, he picks you up and carries you into the bedroom. He's about to extinguish the lamp, when you grab his wrist. He gets an idea then, and it may be a stupid one but so has every idea this past week.

The most truthful souls are small children and drunks.

"Hey, you awake?"  
"Nnnh?"  
"YN, do you like me?"  
You smile sleepily into the pillow. "Of course...bess..fren"  
Best friend? That's not what he's looking for at all!  
"No." He licks his lips nervously and tries again. "I mean do you like me more than friends?"  
You smile again, open your mouth.... and start snoring.  
'Fuck my life.' He storms into the livingroom and flops onto the couch, wanting to die in misery.


	9. An Exercise in Togetherness

He had been trying to talk to you all day. You wouldn't answer your door, and everyone swears you never came out of your room.   
Now, after the millionth time trying he heads to the mess hall feeling defeated.  
'Guess I can't blame her. I'd feel terribly embarrassed if I found out someone had to take care of me like that, too.'   
He blushes again at the thought of you in nothing but your panties and enters the mess hall.  
You're sitting at a table in the back, looking more miserable than he's ever seen you.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day." He says hesitantly.  
"I've been hiding in shame. Hey Levi? Can we knock each other unconscious now? Please?" The exhaustion in your eyes hurts him a little, and he takes your hand; pulling you up to face him.  
"I've got an idea. Come on."  
He pulls you down the hall, ignoring your protests until you reach his quarters. Entering, he doesn't stop until you reach the bedroom.  
"Levi, why are we here?" Your confusion grows when he removes his shirt. A moment later, he throws some sweats at you and walks out.  
"Get ready for bed" he says, as he shuts the door.  
"Are we trying the sex solution Levi?" You call out, and he answers from the other side of the door.  
"Wouldn't say no, but I was thinking on it; and maybe all we both really need is the knowledge that someone is beside us. It's stupid, I know. Are you ready?"  
"Yes!", you call and he comes back in and crawls into bed next to you. He is startled by you cuddling up to his side, and looks over at you with a timid smile.  
"You know Levi, this is actually pretty brilliant. If it works, you definitely ARE getting something!"  
His smile widens. "B-loooooowjoooob?"  
"Good-NIGHT LEVI!"  
You both close your eyes.

Several Hours Later:  
Bright light pierces your eyes, and you give a groan of protest. A mutual groan tells you Levi has awoken as well, and you open your eyes to look at him.  
"Did you sleep through? All night?"  
He nods. "You?"  
You nod and give him a devious grin.  
"YN?"  
Your grin widens.  
"YN?" What the hell are you smiling about, he wonders. You lean in close, whispering in his ear.  
"B-loooowjoooob."  
His eyes widen as your head disappears under the covers.   
This is the kind of wake up he can get used to.


End file.
